


A New Skye

by Fireteam_Russian_Roulette



Series: Fireteam Russian Roulette [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireteam_Russian_Roulette/pseuds/Fireteam_Russian_Roulette
Summary: The beginning of a warlock's story and how she came to be part of Fireteam Russian Roulette
Series: Fireteam Russian Roulette [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091060





	1. A Light in a Wreck

‘So, seeker, right?’ Asked a robed awoken, he looked up to a lone ghost who floated along with them looking cheerful.

The ghost nodded ‘yes, you can call me seeker’ she mused ‘thanks for taking me on, I’ll offer you all the assistance I can’

The awoken waved his hand we got this’ he assured ‘but it never hurts to have another eye to research with’ he chuckled ‘call me cloud-9 and my ghost is sci’

‘A pleasure’ seeker replied happily ‘so where are we going?’

‘Venus, we are going to try and get into the vex network’ he explained.

‘The vex?’ Seeker repeated with confusion ‘like the killer robots of death, right? Those vex?’

He nodded with amusement ‘yeah, you’ve never seen them before?’

The ghost shook head and looked curious ‘I’ve heard so much about them, but I’ve never seen them myself, only reports and images, are they what they say?’ She asked.

‘Depends on that they say’ he chuckled, they broke out into the hangar and the warlock stopped to look around toward the ship bays, there was a bunch of guardians waiting in one bay, talking actively among themselves.

‘I heard they are dangerous, but everything is, so that’s easy to believe... they say that time means nothing to the vex... that they can control it and see the past and future’ she enthused.

The warlock nodded ‘well I think it’s true, we’ve found a bunch of evidence for it, as for how, well that escapes us, but we will figure it out one day’ he assured as he started walking to the group of guardians.

‘Wow...’ seeker looked thoughtful ‘that’s fascinating’ she mused excitedly.

Cloud gave her a smile ‘you know I’d put my money on you finding a warlock... you seem the warlock type’ he mused.

Seeker looked unsure ‘you think? How can you tell?’

He chuckled ‘because, your curious... and ghosts find people like them, even if they aren’t trying too... it stands to reason, you will probably find a warlock, because he or she too, will likely have an interest in learning and exploration...’ he smiled ‘ah, but you could of course have any guardian, don’t let me tell you otherwise, I just think you would suit a warlock’ he explained.

As they approached the group, another warlock greeted him happily, a woman this time, an Exo unlike the awoken male and she pulled him into a quick hug ‘cloud, I wasn’t aware you were coming on this trip?’

‘Nero’ he greeted ‘I could say the same for you, I haven’t seen you since satellite run’ he mused ‘how have you been?’ He smiled.

The woman nodded looking cheerful ‘wonderful actually, I’ve had quite the breakthrough in my research’ she chuckled ‘and you? I notice you have a guest with you?’ She gave the solo ghost a nod ‘hi! Are you coming with us?’ She asked.

Seeker nodded and cloud replied ‘that’s wonderful to hear, and yeah, the vanguard asked me to pick her up, she requested to come with, this is seeker, guardianless, but she strikes me as the curious type’ he explained ‘it will be helpful to have her with us’ he assured.

Nero looked curious ‘oh, that’s wonderful!’ She looked to seeker ‘are you planning on looking for your guardian too?’

Seeker nodded ‘if I have time, of course! But I did say I would come as a research helper, so I have duties as well’ she explained before looking excited ‘it sounds fascinating... I’ve heard so much about Venus... the view is supposed to be incredible... and the ruins...’ she spun eagerly ‘I’ve never been, but I can’t wait!’

Nero laughed ‘you’re so cute! You’re going to have the greatest time’ she assured ‘we will keep you safe, promise’

Cloud chuckled ‘see, I told you, she’s gonna be great, a fresh eye is always good’ he mused before scanning the crew ‘so how many?’

Nero looked thoughtful ‘six all up, given the nature of vex, we have a guard too. Two titans and four warlocks, honestly, it’s probably overkill but since we will be there tinkering the with vex network... hopefully at least... some extra muscle will be helpful.’ She nodded.

Cloud smiled ‘yeah, vex can get a bit angry when guardians mess around with their coding, so what’s the plan with the ships?’

‘Either two each, or three each ship so far, depends, honestly now I know your here... want to team up? Save some landing space there?’ Nero asked.

Cloud nodded ‘for sure’

Nero looked pleased and looked to seeker ‘and you can stay with us if you like’ She promised, seeker gave a nod and set about following the two guardians faithfully as they joined the larger conversation and within minutes a plan was hatched and finalised. It took another ten minutes or so before the guardians got in their ships in their respective pairs, the titans together and the warlocks split up into pairs. It was easy after that as they left the tower and broke away from the earth to head to their destination.

Seeker watched the view around them change with curiosity, while she had left the planet before, she still enjoyed watching the beauty of the earth grow more distant. It was quite peaceful for the first hour or so until the chatter stopped suddenly as cloud looked worried ‘uh. Shit... really should have had that looked at’ he muttered.

Nero looked unsure ‘uh, what do you mean?’ She asked with concern ‘what happened?’

He chuckled ‘well funny sorry... my navigation system got knocked around on my last trip away... took a few hits’ he sighed ‘we are currently going the entirely wrong direction’ he muttered ‘to be fair... I didn’t think it was this messed up... but I can fix it, it’s just going to be a few hours longer than we thought the trip would be’

Nero sighed and put a palm on her head ‘cloud.... how could you casually forget something like this?’ She asked, ‘and how do you plan on fixing it?’ She continued.

Cloud pulled the ship out of warp ‘well, I’m going to have to get out, and sci is going to patch it up’ he explained ‘so put your helmet on, I’ve already let the others know, so it’s fine’ he assured.

Nero just shook her head ‘honestly... well I can help if you want’ she offered ‘I’m ok with repair work if you need it’

He looked thoughtful ‘can you keep in contact with the others? The titans are supposedly coming to meet us, so just wait here’ he got up and a helmet appeared in his hand and he put it on, prompting Nero to do the same, sci let the pressure out of the cabin carefully before cloud clipped himself to a cable and opened up the hatch, moving out into the endless blackness of space to set out working on the ship with sci.

Nero started floating and couldn’t help but chuckle a little despite her frustration and set down in the cockpit, strapping herself in to watch over the comms, the lack of gravity didn’t much affect the ghosts however and seeker looked like she was having fun in the gravity less cabin, she floated over to Nero curiously as they slowly drifted along ‘so does this happen a lot?’

Nero shook her head ‘not really, but it can happen... sometimes you take a hit on your way out of the planet, but it’s somewhat rare and usually Amanda and her crew fix it before you fly off again...’ she sighed ‘this time, she did not I guess’.

Seeker looked curious ‘so obviously your armour is space proof... I didn’t know that was a thing’ she admitted.

Nero nodded ‘oh yeah, although it’s not technically made for lengthy space walks... the radiation can be deadly if we are out there too long... not to mention, if your helmet decides not to work, your screwed’

‘So where are we now?’ Seeker asked.

‘Not anywhere near Venus’ Nero chuckled ‘let me look’ she mused, pulling out her tablet ‘huh, actually’ she looked up and changed the screen and a huge bloated planet floated in the distance, a large asteroid ring floating around it serenely ‘we are over near Saturn... totally off track... but I must admire the view...’ she sighed looking content ‘isn’t it beautiful?’

Seeker looked stunned ‘wow...’ they were quite far away but as the ship drifted floater, they could see light that shimmered through the rings of rock and dust.

‘It’s not a safe place to go... but it sure looks pretty’ Nero mused.

They spent the next half hour or so just drifting while cloud did his work and as they slowly approached Saturn, the rings turned from a vague disk to more of a Rocky cluster of asteroids and seeker watched with fascination until she looked confused, she could see rubble among some of the rock making up the ring and she looked curiously to Nero ‘uh, do you see that? It looks like something crashed...’

Nero looked closely before nodding ‘oh yeah, that’s absolutely a crash site, it’s quite common to find crashes like that that... asteroids are quite deadly if you’re not careful’ she explained casually.

Seeker stared at the site with interest ‘how old is it? Is it just guardians? Or something else’

Nero shrugged ‘well it could be, accidents happen, but usually, guardians can be retrieved, so a lot of the time, their ships stay out here or, you do occasionally find the odd golden age crash... it’s kinda rare now, but because it’s space, it’s not like there’s much to get rid of the mess, so it kinda just hangs around...’

The ghost looked thoughtful and put out a scan, the site was out of her reach but she was intensely curious about it ‘uh, I know we have a mission... but do you think I could possibly check it out? I’ve never seen anything like this before...’

Nero nodded ‘I don’t have a problem with it, we can swing by before we correct our course if you like, I don’t think cloud will mind’ she mused ‘I am a bit curious myself, I’ve heard of a site they call the astrologers end.... I wonder if this is it’ she explained.

‘Astrologers end?’ Seeker asked with confusion.

Nero nodded and smiled ‘yeah, they call it that because when they found it, the ship was in a half decent shape, but the inside was full of star maps and stuff, I’ve heard it was a bit freaky because the bodies were still there and they looked like they were sleeping...’ she sighed ‘they are dated to late golden age so the technology is a bit old, but it’s fascinating... of course, it could just a guardians ship too, but we will check it out’ she assured.

‘What are we doing?’ Cloud mused as he pulled himself back inside and shut the hatch ‘I’m done here’

Nero looked over ‘we were going to check out that crash site over there, it will be quick’ she motioned to the site and cloud floated over to look.

‘Well... technically the titans are almost here... so we have to wait anyway...’ he sounded thoughtful before shrugging ‘sure, go ahead, park us close by and you guys can go for a spacewalk’ he mused.

Nero nodded and did exactly that and seeker looked excited, cloud didn’t seal the hatch properly so it was easy for cloud and Nero to change positions even with the lack of gravity and as they pulled up a safe distance away from the wreck, Nero hooked herself up to the safety line before like cloud before her, pulling herself out of the ship curiously with seeker beside her. Since it was space, seeker offered to pull the warlock along since there was no gravity to hold her down and after a minute or so, they slowly reached the site.

The site itself was surrounded by large rocks that had shattered in some places, a permanent crash site floated delicately around the wreck and half the ship was torn in places. The ship clearly looked quite old as well and Nero looked excited as they carefully maneuverer to a large tear in the side of the ship. They shivered as they moved into the darkness and seeker lit up the area around them carefully. Papers and rubble floated around the cabin and Nero curiously glanced over the writings as they looked around, they both jumped when seekers light lit up the firm of a body in the cockpit, they were leaning back clutching their throat looking pained, it was a bit creepy but they were strapped in so they aren’t going anywhere. They found a few more bodies around and it was clear they were civilians more so than anything else. while they were dressed in jumpsuits, they didn’t have any army marks or anything, they seemed like just a research crew.

There was something that pulled at seekers curiosity and she was almost disappointed when Nero told her that they should head back, but she nodded and followed orders until as they were going to leave, the light lit up one more body that had been near their entrance and was hiding in the dark. It was somewhat creepy as the figure floated there stiffly, looking as though she might have been reaching for something once upon a time. Seeker stopped and stared, there was just something interesting about her and despite some hesitation, she floated over carefully to investigate further.

The figure was a woman, not quite thin, but a bit fluffy, her jumpsuit had the name c.dale on its breast and her hair floated around her stiffly looking almost grey like her frozen skin that had also taken a sickly grey, she looked like she was in pain a bit but she of everyone seemed to have accepted her death as she looked almost peaceful, if not for the look of death, seeker half expected her to open her eyes and start moving because she looked mostly perfect, after a moment, seeker realised she almost felt like she recognised the woman which was impossible because she’d never met the person in her life, the only other option was that this person was her guardian. She looked at Nero ‘hey, uh... this might be weird... but can we bring her with us?’ She looked unsure ‘I don’t know for sure... but she feels familiar...’ she explained ‘I think she might be my guardian...’

Nero looked thoughtful ‘how sure are you?’

Seeker sighed and looked at the body, it was weird, she didn’t want to leave it, but she didn’t know if she was the one, she had seen a lot of corpses previously and there were some that made her feel something but not like This, this was new ‘about 70%’ she admitted.

Nero bit her lip ‘ok, sure, but what do you want to do if she isn’t?’

Seeker looked unsure ‘well... I don’t know... but I’d like to look at her better...’ she explained before circling the figure ‘the longer I look... the more she just doesn’t belong here...’ she sighed ‘is that weird?’

Nero thought for a moment ‘no... but if you’re sure, I’ll bring her with, but she won’t last long once oxygen hits her’

Seeker nodded ‘I’m sure’

The warlock took a deep breath and shivered ‘ok, let’s go then’ she looked a bit uncomfortable as she gently wrapped a hand around the frozen bodies hand carefully pulled it with her out of the wreck and seeker proceeded to help drag them both back to the ship which now had another parked beside it.

It was interesting to get the frozen body inside but they managed much to clouds uncomfortable confusion and they sealed the hatch properly this time, however he didn’t activate gravity right away ‘uh, so any reason we have company?’ He asked.

Nero looked thoughtful ‘well, seeker thought she was interesting, so I’m not going to be the one to tell her no...’

Cloud looked unsure and turned around to face the floating corpse ‘potential guardian interest?’

Nero shrugged ‘she isn’t sure... but if it is... well that changes things... and if not... well maybe we can find something interesting about her anyway, you never know...’

In better light, it didn’t help make the body look any better, even in face, the grey frozen form looked somewhat disturbing and the skin almost seemed to shimmer as tiny crystals seemed to have settled on her skin and through her hair. In the light, they could also see her eyes weren’t entirely closed and she looked just on the verge of sleeping but not quite there, this didn’t improve how creepy she looked. Seeker scanned her curiously and seemed to just think about it for a few minutes before looking nervous ‘I really think she might be the one... but if I’m wrong... I’m just not sure... but she just feels so familiar...’ she sighed and looked to the others ‘what should I do?’

Nero looked thoughtful ‘well... if she is... that you have a guardian... if she isn’t... well... you could put her back... or live with your mistake... sometimes you just have to choose a path’

Cloud smiled ‘you know yourself better than anyone else... do you trust your judgment... do you trust the traveller?’

Seeker looked unsure for a moment before nodding ‘yes, I do...’ her gaze returned back to the woman ‘I mean, I haven’t found anyone that makes me feel this warm...’ she sighed before looking as though she was gathering her courage ‘this was what I was meant to do, so I got this...’ she muttered, although it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than anything.

Cloud nodded ‘alright, I’ll turn on the oxygen and we will see what happens’ he mused and busied himself with the cockpit.

Nero’s words had been right, the moment oxygen started flooding the cabin, the body seemed to react while it was frozen solid, the colours seemed to darken almost instantly and seeker looked nervous but after a moment of concentration, she focused her light and thrust it into the heart of the body. It seemed to take a bit longer fir the light to break through and thaw the body before light finally seemed to burst around her and as she gasped to life, the dark grey seemed to become a soft violet and the familiar glowing of an awoken shimmered under her skin. Her hair went from a dark strangled grey to a vibrant red orange around her. They had left the gravity off for the moment as previously, the body had not been lying flat enough they could lay her down. as the woman awoke to her new life, she found herself unable move far, only being able to stiffly move her limbs and she almost instantly Brought her hands up to her throat as of expecting to suffocate and her movement caused little crystals to break off her skin and float around the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

The two guardians were instantly stunned by the vibrant change from grey to awoken and the woman coughed as she got used to breathing once more, she looked around looking terrified, she went to speak but could only let out a strangled sound. floating so long in space must have affected her greatly. Nero floated over gently and offered her hand, after a moment of hesitation, the young guardian took it and Nero pulled her close so cloys could set up the gravity and while Nero herself was fine, the young guardian crumbled instantly in her arms with a pained whimper and Nero set her down carefully ‘hey, it’s ok, we got you’ she promised before looking to seeker ‘something feels wrong, take a look’

Seeker watched with awe having never seen a guardian born before and she was a bit clueless as what to do, she appreciates the guidance from Nero and as she scanned the young guardian, she realised that parts of her were not quite working right, her throat in particular was quite rough as crystals had settled there and throughout her, causing quite a bit of pain, it was something she didn’t think would be a problem because she assumed her light would clear out such problems.

It took a moment before seeker figured it out and as soon as she did, the young guardian looked relieved as she clutched her throat and whimpered painfully. She finally looked to the helmeted Nero with confusion and spoke quietly, her voice sounding wounded and scratchy ‘what’s going on?’, her hair now fell ragged around her despite its vibrant colour.

‘You woke up from a very long nap, but it’s ok, because your safe, I promise’ Nero replied.

This didn’t help clarify anything, but she settled with playing with her hair anxiously, when she saw seeker, she paused and reached up and grabbed her suddenly ‘what is this?’ She asked with interest.

Seeker gave a surprised squeak finding herself trapped ‘I’m a ghost uh’

‘Ghost? It can talk?’ The woman looked surprised before turning the ghost in her hands ‘you look familiar... where have seen you before....’ she looked thoughtful and Nero gently freed seeker.

‘You’ve never seen me before’ seeker assured and fixed her spikes, but she looked awed ‘I am yours though....’

Nero looked thoughtful ‘what do you remember?’ She asked curiously.

The woman thought for a moment before beginning to look frustrated ‘I remembered just a minute ago... I think... there was a crash... but....’ she bit her lip ‘I can’t remember why...’ after a moment her eyes went wide ‘no, the ships seal... it broke... none of us could breathe... ‘ she looked terrified as she begun to freak out ‘no no, I don’t want to die...’

Nero looked fascinated ‘hey, it’s ok, your safe here... you remember that?’

The woman nodded weakly looking confused ‘where’s David? Is he here too? Did you save him too?’

Nero looked a bit uncomfortable ‘uh, no, we were too late...’ she replied. The woman looked upset and burst into tears and by now cloud was watching with stunned interest, Nero couldn’t get her to calm down for a few minutes and she decided to just sit and comfort her until she fell into a confused sleep.

‘I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone that remembers that much...’ cloud mused with interest.

Nero nodded with agreement ‘I have to agree...’ she looked to seeker ‘what do you think?’

The ghost looked proud ‘I’m sure, she is mine, the way she looked at me... I just know it... I uh... I was a bit nervous though... I forgot things...’ she sounded guilty.

Nero smiled ‘it’s ok, she probably won’t mind once she is a little less confused, I’m glad, although, remember to give her your armour... you should know which one belongs to her, she will need it since we are going to Venus’

‘Speaking of...’ cloud turned to the console and started to take off after readjusting the destination, this time the titans made sure they went the right way.

The ghost nodded thoughtfully as she watched the woman sleep, right now she was still wearing her golden age jumpsuit and after a moment seeker scanned her and a set of short warlock robes appeared around her instead, she decided to save the jumpsuit for later however, perhaps her guardian would like to keep it.

‘A warlock huh?’ Nero mused ‘we didn’t sway you, did we?’

Seeker shook her head ‘no... well I thought about it but no... she just feels like a warlock... plus... the way she grabbed me and started asking questions... I’m sure she is a warlock’

Cloud chuckled ‘what did I tell you, I knew you suited one’ he mused.

Nero spent most of the flight beside the young guardian until she finally stirred with more confusion and this time paid more attention to her surroundings ‘where are we? Are we in a ship?’.

Seeker this time floated in front of her to answer her, she tried not to be so shy unlike before ‘yeah, we are going Venus... right now we are flying there...’

‘Venus...’ the woman looked thoughtful ‘it sounds familiar, but I can’t place it...’ she looked at the ghost ‘what are you again? I’m sorry, I know you told me before, but I can’t remember’ she looked a bit guilty.

‘I’m a ghost’ seeker replied ‘uh, more specifically your ghost... I belong to you now’

The woman looked surprised ‘oh... why is that?’

‘Well, I revived you...’ seeker replied a bit shyly ‘so my guardian’

The woman looked a bit confused before noticing her new armour and she eyed the other guardians armour making the connection ‘right, guardians like these guys?’

Seeker nodded ‘yeah exactly’ she nodded.

The woman looked thoughtful ‘ok, so who am I?... I can’t remember...’ she admitted.

Nero looked curious ‘um, do you remember what you said before? About a crash?’

The woman shook her head with confusion ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about... I was awake before this?’

‘Fascinating...’ Nero mused ‘I’m sorry, ignore me...’

The woman looked unsure but nodded ‘ok, so who am I?’

‘Uh, well I don’t know, who do you want to be? You can be anyone you want to be?’ Seeker explained.

The woman looked thoughtful ‘right... so Skye then...’ she mused ‘I always liked the name’ she smiled before looking to the ghost and capturing her with interest ‘so you are a ghost? But I can hazard a guess that you are intelligent... an ai perhaps? How are you floating?’

Seeker squeaked with surprise again ‘uh, um, kinda, I uh, I’m intelligent... I guess, what are...’ she looked a bit nervous ‘be careful... please...’

Skye nodded ‘of course of course... I just don’t understand how you work...’ she mused before holding her up curiously ‘you have a name?’

Seeker looked shy ‘uh, well these guys are calling me seeker... but you can name me whatever you want... I’m yours to name’

‘Seeker?’ Skye asked.

The ghost nodded ‘yeah... I was seeking you... so I thought I’d call myself that until you can name me...’

Skye let the ghost go much to seekers relief ‘right... and you found me... just to revive me? I was dead? Or do I have the wrong meaning of revival?’

‘No, your right... I brought you back to life... it was my mission to find you, and only you’ seeker explained.

Skye looked fascinated ‘wonderful.... and how long was I dead for?’

‘That, we can’t answer, you were in a wreck in space’ Nero explained ‘I’d bet you were from the golden age, but that’s all we can tell you’

Skye looked curious ‘I was floating in space? Fascinating...’ she smiled and swept her hair back before looking at it with unpleasantly ‘oh, that’s... gross’ she muttered as she picked out some crystals ‘I guess this is from space, right?’ They nodded and she looked at the crystal in fascination ‘right...’ after a moment of distraction, she shook her head ‘right, sorry, next question, Venus, right? That’s where we are going? Why?’

‘For a research expedition, we would take you home... but there’s going to be seven of us, including you, so we can keep you safe’ Nero assured ‘although, something tells me you won’t mind coming with’ she mused.

Skye looked thoughtful ‘what are you researching?’

‘Vex technology, but I’m sure that will mean nothing to you right now, put simply, killer robots’ she explained ‘but again, you’re going to be safe and sound’ she assured again.

Skye looked interested ‘can I help with anything? And where is home?’

Nero chuckled ‘well I won’t pretend you will understand, but who knows, you might or might not be able to help’ she reached up to take off her helmet now that the danger had passed and the young warlock was relaxed ‘home refers to earth, or Terran for the technical name, we live in the last city in Russia’

Skye looked surprised at the exo before looking curious ‘wow, look at you...’ she mused before shifting to look at her better with intense interest ‘what are you?’. With almost childlike interest she reached out before stopping herself ‘oh uh, wait, that’s probably rude... sorry, I get carried away’ she muttered quickly and drew back.

Nero shook her head with a laugh ‘no it’s ok, I’m an exo, technically a robot in simple terms, but a little more complicated than that’ she mused.

Skye looked excited ‘fascinating...’ after a moment she looked thoughtful ‘you feel familiar... or perhaps not you... but someone like you...’ she smiled ‘wonderful-‘ she suddenly looked startled as the ship rumbled a bit and fear crossed her features ‘what’s that?’

‘We are just entering the atmosphere of Venus’ cloud explained ‘it’s always a bit bumpy, but harmless’ he assured ‘give it five’

Skye stood with surprise and looked to the front of ship ‘we are at Venus?’ she looked on in awe as they were surrounded by fire before breaking through clouds and after a few minutes, a sickly yellow and green greeted them as they took to soaring over Venus.

‘Yes, we are running a bit late but, that’s my fault, welcome to Venus’ he mused.


	3. Warlocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What makes a warlock

After another half hour of flying over changing landscapes, they approached an area with a rather large construction, it could best be described as a large cube of light with a bunch of tents set among some ruins. Cloud set the ship down near another ship and Skye looked like a little kid which amused the older guardians and they gave her a quick rundown of what to expect, Nero also helped her put on her helmet. despite her long hair getting in the way, they managed, and Nero promised her a shower so she could tidy up once they had done the official stuff.

After helping Skye out of clouds ship, they were greeted by two titans ‘you guys are doing ok?’

Cloud nodded ‘yeah, just making sure Skye is fine’ he assured.

One titan eyed the new warlock curiously ‘she was in the wreck, right? You sure you should have her here?’

Cloud nodded ‘we are late enough... we just figured we should bring her along’ he shrugged ‘there’s six of us, there’s no way anything is getting past us’

The titan nodded ‘valid point... but still... I guess it’s up to you guys anyway’ he then looked over to Skye ‘Skye is it?’. Skye nodded a bit nervously, the heavily armoured titan was quite nerve wracking as he approached her ‘since your new, just call if you need a hand or want to go somewhere outside the safe zone, we will look after you’ he promised before holding out his hand and Skye shook it with a shy nod.

‘Thanks... and you guys are?’ She asked.

‘The guards essentially’ the titan motioned to himself ‘call me tide, and my buddy is war’ he mused, the titans looked quite similar only tide wore a brown coloured armour while war wore a more silver metal finished armour set.

‘These guys are here for our safety exclusively’ Nero explained ‘they might look scary, but you can trust them, nothing is getting through them’ she mused.

‘Exactly’ war agreed ‘but the other guys are waiting for you, you guys better go’ he chuckled ‘before they lose their minds’

Nero nodded and pulled Skye along ‘it’s fine, new guardians are important, they can wait’ she shrugged.

The titans nodded and headed back to their ship leaving the three warlocks to head towards the box of light in the distance. Skye hesitated as they approached but seeing Nero and Cloud walk through the light wall, she followed with interest before stopping and admiring the technology before seeker reminded her to keep following. Skye looked around curiously and easily got distracted by things but caught up to the others as they walked into the main area. The camp itself seemed to be split up into a living area with tents holding bunks and what looked like a utility tent that led into the ruins of a building, the rest of the area seemed to be various tents surrounding a strange structure that almost looked like huge pillars of electronic chip looking material with lights in places, two other warlocks sat at a table looking annoyed in the largest of the tents in the middle of the study area, his helmet was off and on the table in front of him as he played with a pen in his hand.

‘Finally, you took your sweet time’ he muttered as he stood and approached the two followed by his friend ‘what the hell took you so long? Did you get lost? And who is that?’ The warlock was a moody looking human male with black hair and tanned skin.

Cloud put up a hand ‘technically, we did get lost for a bit, I forgot my ships navigation system got hit last mission and it never got repaired... I got to Saturn before I realised’ He admitted ‘so my bad’ he looked to Skye ‘and this is Skye, we found her at Saturn, we figured we were late enough so we may as well just bring her with’ he shrugged ‘we wasted enough time’

He looked at cloud with annoyance before looking at Skye the same and then sighed ‘whatever, she better not get in the way, we don’t have time to teach her this trip’ he muttered ‘get ready to get to work, we start in half an hour’

Nero nodded ‘I’ll join you guys once Skye is settled’ she added before pulling Skye with her and starting to head to the living part of the camp much to the head warlock’s annoyance.

Skye looked a bit nervous ‘am I in trouble for being here?’

Nero shook her head ‘no, he is just grumpy, something to know about warlocks, they like things very particular, he is just mad things aren’t going to plan how he wants it too, ignore him’ she mused.

Nero led her to the smaller tent that led into the building and the area was lit up with large light bars, revealing a strange site. The room was once a bathroom and half the room had crumbled in places, however. The room had been repaired in places. With tent canvas replacing some walls and the walls that were left had been given maintenance. The bathroom itself had also been given repairs and now looked in pretty good nick considering, Skye looked a bit confused ‘so what is this place?’

Nero turned to face her and helped take the young warlocks helmet off ‘well, this camp is called lab 10, one of many, and it’s a permanent settlement for guardians in the area, you sometimes see guardians like hunters and of course warlocks come through and stay for a night or do some work, and because it’s a permanent fixture, we need certain things, bathroom, cafeteria, that sort of stuff, it’s not perfect, but this will do’ she explained.

Skye looked a bit concerned ‘didn’t you say the air was toxic here?’

Nero nodded ‘Yes, but the wall of light surrounding up, it’s hard to explain, but it’s like a bubble, this area is safe to breath in because we have special technology making it so, but if you go outside, then you will have a hard time, so stay in the wall, and your fine’ she promised ‘for now, you should take some time to refresh, take your time and when you get out, stay in your armour and I’ll wait up for you’ she held up a hand and a brush appeared in her palm ‘I borrowed this from cloud’ she added as she put the bush in her palm before going to leave ‘call out if you need me’ she mused as she left and shut the tent securely behind her.

Skye looked thoughtfully at the room around her before looking around ‘uh, seeker? Where are you...’

The ghost appeared in front of her on demand ‘here, uh, if you want me, just hold out your hand in front of you, that way you don’t have to ask all the time’ she advised ‘what’s wrong?’

Skye bit her lip ‘uh, well, how do I? Well....’ she pulled on the fabric around her chest with a blush ‘take this off...’

‘Oh, well there’s a bunch of belts holding it together’ she explained ‘but I can take it off for you if that’s easier, and I can dress you again after’

Skye looked unsure before blushing further ‘sure, uh, thank you..’ after a moment, the clothes and armour around her disappeared into light leaving her in a thin jumpsuit and Skye nodded shyly before moving over to the shower which was in perfect condition mostly after some very obvious repairs. After another moment, she figured out how it worked and unzipped her jumpsuit, seeker kindly vanished leaving her to herself and after setting the jumpsuit neatly to the side, she set about showering.

Despite the rather sketchy look of the shower, the water was warm and welcoming, the pressure was perfect or at least felt like it and Skye took great pleasure in washing the remaining space dust and much off her and out of her hair. Skye lost track of time a bit as she just enjoyed the shower before finally stepping out and remembering where she was, the half ruins of an old bathroom. Her hair was pretty gross and dishevelled before with crystals scattered throughout but the water brought it back to life and it now hung around her past her shoulders much like a drowned cat.

She quickly realised she had not been given a towel but almost as she thought about it, one appeared beside her jumpsuit and she took it and dried herself off before redressing, feeling much more comfortable. Seeker appeared as she sat down to dry her hair ‘feeling better?’ She asked.

Skye nodded eagerly ‘Yes! Much better!’

The ghost looked happy ‘you look much better’ she complimented ‘space looks good on you but being clean looks better’ she added.

Skye smiled ‘so, I haven’t really talked to you much’ she admitted ‘tell me about yourself, my little ghost’

Seeker looked torn ‘uh... I’m not little... I’m just as big as other ghosts...’ she assured ‘but..., I uh... I don’t really know what to say... I was coming to help with research... to help with communication between the tower... that sort of stuff... I wasn’t expecting to find you’ she admitted ‘but I guess I hoped I would...’

Skye looked curious ‘how long have you been looking? Did you say before?’.

‘No, I didn’t mention it, but I’ve been looking for you for three years’ she replied ‘I started out by looking on earth, but I couldn’t find you... I hoped that maybe if I started searching off world... and it worked!’ She explained ‘you were at Saturn the whole time’

Skye smiled ‘can I call you hope?’ She asked ‘because I think that suits you better’ she mused.

The ghost looked shy ‘oh, uh, you can call me whatever but why hope?’

Skye looked thoughtful well, from what I can gather, you haven’t given up until now... so I thought hope, you never stopping hoping, so why not make you after that... so far it’s your best quality among many’ she explained.

The ghost looked surprised and then if she could have blushes, she would have as she looked bashful ‘oh, uh, thank you... I will update my name then’ she smiled ‘hope it is’ she nodded.

Skye looked at the ghost happily ‘you’re so cute’ she mused. Once her hair was more manageable, she set about pulling the brush through her incredibly messy hair and it was a bit painful but after a few minutes, her hair was straight and fluffy, almost Mane like. She then stood with a sigh ‘ok, uh, can you uh... do the thing?’ She blushed. The ghost nodded and after a quick scan, the young warlock was once more surrounded by her basic robes. She swept her hair out of the way and stretched before looking thoughtful ‘you know, this is quite comfortable to wear’ she admitted.

The newly named hope smiled ‘well I have heard warlock armour is the most comfortable of all... although titans insist their metal shells are comfortable too...’ she mused.

Skye looked curious ‘is that why you gave me this?’

Hope shook her head ‘no, I just think your destined to be a warlock’ she replied ‘and the more you talk, the more I’m convinced’ she admitted.

Skye chuckled ‘so what are warlocks like then? I’ve seen a grumpy one, some friendly ones, the only really similarity is their armour...’ she observed.

The ghost looked a bit coy ‘well... curiosity is the biggest trait... and uh, well you’ve asked nothing but questions... titans are soldiers by nature, hunters tend to dislike sitting still, but warlocks want to learn and explore... in most cases, of course all guardians have different personalities too’.

Skye blushed slightly with a laugh ‘oh, I guess by that definition... then yes... I uh; I’m definitely a warlock...’ she bit her lip before continuing ‘but in my defence, I don’t remember anything, and I don’t like that ‘she admitted.

Hope smiled ‘I will help you all I can’ she assured before looking to the door ‘but we should get going, Nero is probably waiting for you’

‘Right!’ Skye agreed ‘of course, let’s go’ she mused and moved outside.

Nero was nowhere to be seen at first but as they walked past some tents, Nero called out as they passed and they found the exo woman laying on one of the beds as her own ghost hovered above her and they looked as though they were mid conversation. Skye change direction and joined her.

‘Feeling better?’ Nero mused looking up to her.

Skye nodded ‘yes, thank you’ she smiled ‘did I take too long?’ She looked a bit worried.

Nero shook her head and sat up ‘even if you did, I’d tell them to shove it’ she chuckled ‘they don’t even need me or you, and they know it, they are just being dramatic, so sit down’ she mused, patting the bed beside her.

Skye blushed a bit and smiled, doing as she was told ‘why are you being so nice? And I mean beyond me being new...’

Nero sat behind her and started playing with Skye’s hair, pulling it into a tight braid with care ‘me? It’s just my nature, but also, you are essentially a newborn, you know how to exist and live but that’s it, I’m not about to throw you into the deep end by yourself’ she mused ‘plus, us girls gotta stick together’ she chuckled.

Skye looked a bit confused ‘uh, aa much as I appreciate the help... is my hair a problem?’ She asked

Nero shook her head ‘of course not, you can keep it as long as you like but this will help you put your helmet on more smoothly, it might not be the most comfortable, but it will be much better than your hair getting tangled up in your armour and helmet’ she explained as she pulled out a leather strap and tied the warlocks hair up securely.

Skye smiled ‘thanks, I didn’t even think of that’

‘Most guardians cut it their hair to shoulder length for that reason, some people decide to have really wild hair styles too, but it’s always pretty short so it’s not as annoying when you have your helmet on’ Nero explained ‘although I’ve never had that problem’ she mused.

Skye turned with a laugh ‘I wonder why’ she replied before sighing ‘so what are we doing?’

Nero handed the young warlock’s helmet back ‘I am going to take you on an adventure’ she chuckled ‘let’s catch up to the others’.


	4. Flickers of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New adventures but things are oddly familiar on Venus.

As the exo called Nero stood and put her helmet on, she motioned to the young warlock to follow before helping Skye to put her helmet on again. It was hard for Skye to resist asking questions as they begun to walk through the camp and as Nero reached the glowing barrier, she stopped and turned to Skye.

“Now, I need you to stay close to me at all times, there might be some things that scare you, but I promise that I won’t let you get hurt” she explained “there’s only one other thing, Venus is full of the enemies of humanity so I’m going to teach you how to defend yourself before we go anywhere” she added and in her hands a shot gun appeared. The exo clicked it ominously and took out the ammo before putting it in skyes hands or attempting too.

Skyes eyes went wide at the assumption and she stepped back feeling scared “shooting? Am I in danger here? Do I have to shoot things? I don’t want to have to kill anything” she argued weakly.

Nero looked a little surprised “you might have no choice...” she gently put a hand on her shoulder “at least let me teach you how to defend yourself, just in case, you probably won’t have to kill anything” she promised “but it’s better safe than sorry right?” She printed gently.

Skye looked extremely hesitant before jumping at a voice in her ear “uh, I promise I will protect you, but you should let Nero help you too, just in case” she urged gently.

Skye bit her lip anxiously, looking around as if hoping there was another way around this situation before looking back at Nero “I really won’t have to shoot anything will I?” She asked anxiously.

Nero shook her head “I promise, I’ll do all the shooting for you, this is just in case something slips by ok”.

Skye was quietly torn before finally accepting the shot gun with heavy reluctance and she swallowed hard as Nero gave her the bullets and showed her how to load, prepare and shoot the weapon. They moved outside the barrier so Nero could stand behind Skye and help her try it out. Skye teared a little, her heart beating fast with anxiety as she hesitated to pull the trigger. She jumped at the loud thud of the shotgun going off in her hands and it thrust back into her side as she couldn’t expect the recoil of the heavy weapon and she let out a pained grunt and coughed with shock. It was exhilarating in a way and she had to take a second to catch her breath.

Nero however sounded proud “right, just like that, remember to hold it tight, aim at what’s right in front of you like it’s a big target and shoot, easy as that, promise” she assured.

Skye swallowed hard and nodded “but I won’t have to use it right?”.

“No” Nero promised confidently “now if you don’t want to hold it, hang it from your back, your ghost will hold it there until you need it” she explained, helping Skye to sheathe the weapon for now “remember to keep it loaded on the field and empty in camp” she gave the warlock a pat on the shoulder “now follow me closely, We are heading to the research site” she explained before starting to walk, another weapon appearing in her hands, Skye wasn’t sure what it was but it was different to the shotgun she had previously.

After the initial fear of leaving the safe place of camp, Skye was quickly lost to awe as she followed Nero through the toxic wastes of Venus. She found herself getting distracted but the cracks in the ground where gas escaped in boiling clouds. Brightly coloured liquids bubbles away in the ground and somehow, they saw almost jungle like trees that not only survived but thrives on this world. Nero had to ask her to catch up a few times as she got distracted by the various sites of Venus.

It was a relatively short walk to their study area. They seemed to be up on a cliff and after picking a well-used path down, they reached the shattered cliffs where they suddenly became surrounded by old ruins of high rises and almost monolithic buildings that were grand in nature. This was where they slowed down greatly, and Nero held her hand up the Skye and moved to crouch down behind a rather large rock that at some point crumbled from somewhere.

“Ok, I need to explain something before we go further, this area is called the shattered cliffs, always be careful around this place, you will understand when we get to the shore but if you fall into the water here, you are dead, got it?” At a scared nod, Nero continued. “Next, I’ll explain the fallen, they are enemies to humanity, insect like things but they kinda look human, it’s hard to explain but they will also kill you. I will shoot them first though, so don’t worry, you’re gonna be safe, I just need to tell you about them just in case. The fallen have four arms and a lot of them have cloaks do you can’t really miss them” she explained.

Skye listened with wide eyes “why would you come somewhere so dangerous?” Skye asked.

Nero chuckled “there’s only one thing a warlock would go anywhere for and that’s information, Venus is the home to the Ishtar collective, we don’t know how to access it yet, but it’s the biggest store of golden age information that we know of in the system. We believe that we might be able to use the vest to find it” she explained “ but I’ll explain on the way, time for some ether rain” she mused as she stood and ducked out of cover and she aimed her weapon.

Skye flinched as loud shots echoed around her and she curled up next to their cover with fear, once it was clear, Nero gently urged her up to her feet to follow as she moved forward. Skye wasn’t sure how old Nero was but seeing her in action, how she smoothly moved her Aim from each one you’d enemy head to the next was almost graceful. Her posture and confidence were almost attractive and as the initial fear of following the exo into a firefight calmed, she found herself blushing slightly before finding herself once more bring distracted by the ruins around her.

As they moved to the more building heavy areas, Skye was side-tracked by one of the rusted-out vehicles left behind from the golden age. It was beautiful almost as trees and grass grew around and through the vehicle and she found herself wondering over to lean down and take a peek inside with awe. The inside was rusted down to nothing and she knew that the fabric that should have been there must have been eaten by the years.

She looked around at the other shells with interest before moving over to more of a storage looking one and she suddenly had flickers of a memory and laughed much to her ghost’s confusion.

The newly renamed Hope sounded quietly in her ear with concern “what’s wrong?” She asked.

Skye once more jumped and smiled “oh, I remember my parents had a car like this and one day David crashed it, he got in so much trouble” she giggled.

Hope sounded shocked when she spoke next “what? This thing is a car? You remember?”.

Skye paused before looking confused “uh... remember what?”.

Hope sighed “you just talked about your parents? Who’s David?” She asked gently.

The warlock took a moment before looking unsure “did I say that?” She asked, “I don’t....” she looked confused “did I remember... who’s David?” She asked, the memory had slipped away, she felt like the information was right there, but she couldn’t reach it “I swear I just knew...” she murmured.

Hope seemed dumbstruck as she continued “unbelievable... I’ll make notes” she sighed “I wonder if all guardians are like this...”.

Skye seemed to get frustrated as she tried to think before sounded defeated “so what are these things?” She asked as she leaned down to look into the same vehicle she had just recognised.

Hope seemed to hesitate before giving up on the topic “uh, we seem to think it’s a vehicle but how it works is a mystery... we think it might be a car...” she explained weakly.

“A car.... how do you know?” Skye asked with wonder.

Hope sighed at this “research and such” she replied, choosing not to confuse the young warlock further.

Skye ran a hand over the rusted metal with awe before looking up to find Nero and pausing, the exo was nowhere to be seen and her heart dropped into her stomach “where’s Nero....” she whispered with fear.

“Oh, ok, uh, give me a second” hope rushed quickly before a white diamond popped up “go that way, she’s just around the corner” she promised.

Skye walked uncertainly to follow the directions given and as promised, Nero was just around the corner, looking back as Skye surfaced. “Skye sweety, you need to keep up so I can look after you, come on” she urged gently, and Skye nodded and moved to jog over to her so they could continue.

They entered what looked like an old school building that Nero had cleared of more fallen, but she gave Skye a chance to get a closer look at them and Skye wandered over a rather large specimen. It in compatriot to the others around it was bulky and has a fur lined cloak around its shoulders. The cloak itself was a blue painted with a strange mark and she looked to Nero “what does this symbol mean?” She asked.

Nero kneeled down to straighten the cloak before pointing out the mark. “Almost all fallen have a mark similar to this somewhere on their armour, it dictates the house they belong too, and this is a captain belonging to the house of winter”.

Skye gently picked up the cloak and trailed a finger over the painted mark “winter... and this is a captain?” She repeated “what’s the difference between this one and the others?” She continued.

She looked thoughtful before pointing out a number of other bodies “there’s different ranks in the fallen, there’s dregs, vandals, and the captain is most often the leader of these little bands of fallen, but for now, we should move” Nero suggested.

Skye gave a nod and pushed the captain onto its back to check out the metal helmet with curiosity before following Nero into the ruined building before them. As they reached the top of the stairs, Skye turned to gaze into the Venusian horizon, it was beautiful as the sun kissed the lapping ocean, eating away at the hollowing cliffs that leaned dangerously into the sea. Two lone angelic statues still reached for the stars, robed in graceful marble and holding a broken circle into the sky with grace.

Skye let out a sigh of sad nostalgia as she felt like this place was familiar but not, the sight however was beautiful, that much she knew And as she was pulled forward by Nero, she turned away from the view with almost regret.

They entered a darkened lobby however the floor had either been dug out or eroded away over the years and they walked down into the underbelly of the basement or foundations of the grand building above.

As they splashed through shallow pools of water and dirt, being careful to avoid sparks of electricity from the ruined infrastructure, they started moving up into a huge open library and instantly Skye took off in an eager jog surprising Nero.

“The library! This was my favourite place before I graduated!” She enthused eagerly “I remember this one time I pushed David off the second floor accidentally” she laughed before pausing “wait... it’s different” she looked up to the ceiling with shock, the glass was broken and greenery was slowly invading the library, the floor was covered in dirt and mud. “Wait... what happened here...” she whispered, “how long has it been?” She asked with fear.

Nero seemed shocked at the sudden outburst and grabbed her shoulders “wait, you remember this place?!” She asked urgently.

Skye was broken out of her trance and looked to Nero with surprise before looking at the room, the memories gone as quickly as they had come “what?” She asked.

“This library, you said you remembered it” Nero urges gently.

Skye looked taken aback and suddenly felt the eyes of other warlocks on her as well from different parts of the library making her shrink “d-did I s-say... I don’t... remember...” she trailed off weakly “I’ve never been here before...”.

“Is she ok? Are guardians normally like this?” Hope asked with concern “she recognised one of the old vehicles outside too for a second and said something about her parents and someone called David” she explained “she’s ok.... right?” She asked with fear.

Nero seemed dumbstruck but nodded “uh... yeah...must just be some crossed wires or.... something” she muttered “uh, why don’t we just see if we can help, don’t worry about it, it’s fine” she assured gently before pulling Skye with her.

As they walked further into the library, the five other warlocks were spread out among shelves and old data systems working but as they approached, the lead warlock met them and looked to Nero “what’s the meaning of this?” He asked “this is not the tone to be playing around” he muttered with annoyance.

Nero immediately looked annoyed “leave the girl alone, she’s been alive for less than a day, I’ll look after her, you just put your head in a book where it belongs” she snapped before pulling Skye with her to an old black information system of sorts “ignore him, you’re not doing anything wrong” she assured to Skye “now, I’ll tell you what we are doing” she mused “you will like this” she promised, ignoring any further interacting from the moody warlock.

Skye looked shy but nodded and Nero continued “ok, so we are looking for any information really, but any information regarding vex is super important so show me if you find anything to do with that, the books or mostly ruined and the ones that aren’t are in an old golden age language so unless you’re a miracle worker, don’t be too disappointed of you can’t find anything ok?”.

Skye nodded and looked thoughtful “uh, what will you do?” She asked.

“Me?” She looked to the old data machine and gave it a pat “I’m going to try and get this stuff working” she mused so I’ll be here, come find me if you need a hand” she assured.

Skye nodded before looking around with awe at the old library and letting out a relaxed sigh, she paced over to the books with interest and ran a finger over the spines, eyeing the years of dust and water damage. She walked past a section labelled engineering and upstairs to the second floor where she continued scanning the books, realising this section was about planet transformation and Venus’s history. She pulled out a book very carefully as the spine threatened to tear in her hands but once she had it, she cradled it gently and sat down at the old study tables to gently peel back the pages. The tops and edges of the pages were all bled out into the middle but there were some middle part that she could read and understand and she was pulled from her reading as someone asked her a question and she looked around in confusion.

Hope had appeared in front of her “can you read this?” She respected with shock.

Skye nodded shyly “yeah... can’t you all?” She replied quietly “it’s a book about how Venus was founded...” she mumbled.

Hope looked stunned “show me” she urged.

Skye bit her lip before reading a passage out loud and dragging a finger underneath to show where she was reading. After a moment, the ghost simple looked dumb founded “ok, pick that up and let’s show Nero” she suggested.

Skye looked hopeful “is it helpful?” She asked.

“Yes!” Hope enthused, vanishing much to skyes confusion but as ordered, she carefully picked up the book and returned to Nero shyly.

“Uh, Nero? Hope said to talk to you...” she spoke quietly before showing her the book.

Nero looked up and looked confused “yeah? What about?”

“Read it to her” hope urged, and Skye blushed slightly and set the book down carefully as not to tear it, gingerly finding a page before reading it out loud much to Nero’s shock.

“What language is that?!” Nero asked quickly.

“French” Skye replied before pausing “how do I know that...” she mumbled.

“It doesn’t matter” Nero urged before searching her body for a book and pen “can you do me a favour and write down that alphabet? Please, it’s probably a weird request but please”.

Skye nodded awkwardly and took the journal and once more retrieved the book “ok... uh... well... I’ll do that” she mumbled before heading back upstairs “is it weird that I know this stuff?” Whispered Skye weakly.

“A little, but it’s good, I promise” hope enthused.

Skye settles quietly into doing as she was told, writing down the alphabet and anything else of interest in the book before moving on to some other things that mildly interested her. She was broken from her study after a while by Nero who had to tap her shoulder to get her attention.

“Something can be said for your focus” Nero mused “how’d you go?” She asked gently.

Skye blushed and sat up with a stretch “good, did you know the Ishtar collective was a group of system wide renowned scientists all working on the betterment of humanity, they were based right here on Venus” she enthused eagerly “this academy was made by them!”.

Nero seemed taken aback “uh, I knew most of that.... did you read all of that?” She asked.

“Yeah” Skye smiled proudly “although, I found something cool” she enthused before gently pulling out a thinner book and opening it carefully. It was more delicate than some of the others and she searched for a specific page before pointing out a faded picture “there’s me and my brother David, Carrie dale and David dale, top students in the science and planetary research studies”.

Nero looked over the book with shock and looked to Skye “you’re sure....”

Skye nodded before giggling “I remember this one time I accidentally knocked David off this floor, he was bruised for weeks but we were studying for a test” she smiled before sighing “where’s David?” She asked innocently.

Nero seemed to find difficulty in replying “uh... I don’t know” she admitted “Carrie...” she seemed to look thoughtful before they were both interrupted by a loud clap making the two jump and Nero turned around angrily “cloud you idiot!” She spat before looking to Skye quickly “who’s in this picture?” She asked quickly, Ponting the picture Skye had just explained.

Skye looked confused before looking to the picture and after a moment, she felt like she knew them but she had no idea, she instead turned to the faint words underneath “I don’t know... uh... there’s lots of names... it’s for a top class... research and.... planet... something it’s faded.... Carrie and David seem to be important” she muttered “I’m sorry” she blushed.

Nero turned to cloud and punched him angrily “you idiot! Do that again and I will nova bomb you into next century” she hissed.

The male warlock looked clueless “ugh, geez, I was just trying to lighten the mood... she can read this stuff?” He asked awkwardly.

“She can remember this stuff if you let her” Nero muttered.

The warlock seemed to stare at Skye in disbelief “no way....”.

Skye however looked confused “uh... am I doing something wrong? Or something weird...”

“No! No, I’m fact, let’s bring this back with us, can you help me out?” She asked. “I’m having trouble with a machine downstairs, I’ve got it on, but I can’t read it” she admitted.

Skye looked surprised before nodding “uh, sure” she replied.

Nero led Skye back downstairs to the devices she was working on and true to word, they were flickering weakly despite the thick layer of dust and muck surrounding their bases.

Nero patter the machine with frustration “I can’t bypass the security because we can’t understand the language, but I don’t know, maybe you can work some magic” she offered.

Cloud leaned over to Nero looking unsure “she’s less than a day old, how in the hell-“ but she was cut off as Nero silenced him with a hand, watching as Skye swept them dust off the screen and looked over the machine.

At first Skye looked a little blank. “Admin.... huh well that makes sense” she muttered “you know, I remember a trick...” she looked thoughtful and tapped the machine before using her fingers to select the box and start typing only to come up with another screen reading denied and she looked a little disappointed before looking excited and tried again after tapping a few more boxes and opening up a black screen full of coding. After a moment she chuckled and the login screen had been replaced by a home screen and she absentmindedly continued searching “I wonder...” she mused as she continued typing to come up with another lock screen and she chuckled “a huh.... just you wait” she mused before getting past that lock too “date... huh... vault of glass... never seen that before... oh, they finished the vex study..” she mused before shifting to stand comfortably as she scrolled through golden age work “hmmm... the exo project? Right, that was a new thing, I was thinking about- “she was broken from her thoughts by cloud.

“How did you do that?!” He enthused with shock.

Skye jumped at the interruption and looked blankly at what she was just reading “what? Did I do something?” She asked weakly looking to cloud and Nero.

Nero however looked pissed “shut the fuck up! Your ruining it” she hissed. Before looking to Skye “it’s ok, you did really good” she promised.

Skye blushed with confusion before stepping away “uh... thank you... I can’t remember.... doing anything” she admitted.

Cloud looked stunned before looking to Nero “do you know what this means?” he whispered.

“No shit idiot leaves her alone and she is awesome so fuck off if you’re not going to help” she muttered as her ghost scanned the console with excitement.

Cloud looked to Skye “you are incredible “can you help me out?” He asked and in skyes nodding, he led her to where he was working on the opposite side of the room on the second floor “I’m looking for something in particular” he explained before going into further detail and leaving Skye to her own devices.

The warlock herself spaced out easily as she read and studied in silence, making notes occasionally and answering more gentle questions from cloud who had learned his lesson, not scaring the warlock was a very good thing. It was getting dark before they reluctantly packed up. They likely would have left sooner if not for skyes remarkable knowledge and memory of the place and they wanted to give her as much time as possible to get as much information out of her as possible.

As they walked back to their camp together this time, it was mostly uneventful other than the odd fallen that the many experienced guardians dealt with.

The adrenaline and energy of her revival had all but run dry by the time they got back to base camp and Skye found herself barely able to walk because of both physical and mental exhaustion, not used to the harder work of being a guardian on top of the mental strain of the day.

One of the titans ended up carrying her to her bunk where Nero and cloud settled beside her as she laid down with exhaustion. Now she was allowed to ditch her helmet she did, her skin was duller but not by much, she had been very bright but now matched cloud himself and Skye looked apologetically to the two warlocks “I’m sorry I wasn’t much help today” she muttered with a yawn.

Nero chuckled “oh believe me, you did plenty, rest up sweety, we have a lot more work to do ok” she mused “your safe here so rest well”. Skye nodded and allowed herself to fall into sleep and her ghost settled shyly beside her on her bunk.


	5. Whispers turn to Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams turn to nightmares as a new guardian is born.

While her initial arrival wasn’t kind, Skye Immediately made her discomfort known as she woke with a whimper, sitting up slowly. Her body ached and she felt sick, barely being able to stand before gagging and throwing up painfully though there wasn’t much to lose since she hadn’t eaten since she revived. This immediately got the attention of hope who blinked to life looking startled and worried “Skye?! What’s wrong?”.

The warlock flinched at the ghost both waking up and speaking to her so suddenly and teared up looking confused “where am I?” She whimpered “what are you...”.

Hope looked confused before immediately calling for Nero’s help “uh, hope.... do you remember naming me?” She asked gently.

Skye looked confused before shaking her head “no” she muttered before clutching her throat weakly looking lost “where are we...”.

“Venus” hope replied gently.

“Venus?” Skye repeated weakly before looking wide eyed “mother...” she reached up to use a top bunk as support before clutching her stomach painfully “what’s wrong with me....” she whimpered before starting to leave the tent and immediately looking further confused “where is this...” she muttered before seemingly picking a direction and walking looking tearful “I don’t remember any of this..” she murmured.

Hope followed with shocked worry “wait, Skye, where are you going?!”

“Who is Skye?” Skye replied, “I don’t know that person...” she muttered before pausing “who am I...”. She stopped for a moment before tearing up further and shaking her head and she looked up to gaze at the glowing barrier that kept out the toxic air of Venus “what is this?” She whispered before bringing up a hand to touch it, almost expecting it to be solid before her hand passed right through it and she looked confused before walking though, evidently forgetting about the toxic air.

Hope rushed to follow “uh, Skye... uh, warlock... person? Please, you got to listen to me, it’s dangerous out here” she urged “you have to stay in the barrier” she tried to float in front of the warlock, but Skye disregarded her.

The air had a bitter metallic taste and she felt it burn her nose and throat as she breathed but it didn’t connect and combined with everything else, her vision went blurry briefly. Skye looked lost as if she knew something was wrong but couldn’t place it, but her gaze was distant as she walked past the ghost “I need to find... anything...” she whispered tearfully.

Hope unfortunately could not stop the warlock and simply had to follow her as she walked further into the toxic planet and it was barely a few minutes before she collapsed as she tried to lean on a tree for support before her strength failed her.

She was left coughing heavily and blood surfaced from her lips as she leaned against the tree weakly looking defeated and lost “I don’t understand...” she murmured tiredly “David... where are you... mum said to study....” she muttered in French leaving her ghost confused, she hadn’t quite learned French yet.

“Skye, please, I’m begging you, we have to go back” she urged weakly.

Skyes tears had begun to be tainted with blood to match the blood that Skye couldn’t help but cough up and her vision was failing as she breathed shallow breaths, struggling to get the air she needed.

Skye looked scared as she realised she was dying and her vision seemed to failing as she was left gasping for air weakly with shallow and weak breaths but that was when Nero caught up and didn’t hesitate to put a helmet on the her head before picking her up and carrying her back towards the camp breathing as if she’d sprinted the whole way.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t even realise... what the hell is she doing out here?!” She asked.

Hope looked relieved to see Nero “I don’t know, she was just set on leaving, she was confused and scared, she got sick, I don’t know what’s going on” she sounded as if she were about to cry if she could and hope looked to her guardian with fear “what’s wrong with her?”.

Nero looked to the ghost “some call it new light madness, others just call it adjusting, we don’t really know why some people take it worse than others but clearly Skye isn’t coping well with her revive... maybe she was dead a long time... but don’t worry, I promise it will pass”.

Hope looked to Skye with concerned fear “I hope so... she was talking about David again; I think she is still remembering things” she replied.

“This David must have been very close to her... and if he was her brother, then I guess it makes sense... all of this will pass... eventually” Nero replied. As they made it back to the camp, they were greeted by a few people but Nero waved them off to continue taking Skye back to her bed and she took the warlocks helmet off to check if she was still alive.

Skye was unconscious and breathing weakly but somehow the toxic air hadn’t quite killed her yet. Hope took the chance to try healing her to the best of her ability. she had never needed to heal anyone before so Skye whimpered as she accidentally did something wrong but she got it right eventually and the warlocks breathing seemed to even out.

After the warlocks eventual awakening, Nero stayed nearby to keep an eye on her, and it was a few hours before the warlock once more stirred with a pained whimper. Nero immediately got up to just in case she wanted to wander again but this time Skye only rolled to her side and coughed up blood heavily before breaking into tears and muttering French nonsense. Nero softened and moved to kneel beside her and put a gloved hand on her cheek “oh sweety.... it’s ok” she soothed gently.

Skye gave the exo a confused look “Mars.... different model.... language... what is... I can” she muttered mostly to herself “what’s wrong with me...” she whimpered.

Nero looked confused and guilty “shh, it doesn’t matter” she gently stroked skyes head soothingly “just rest, it will be over soon” she promised. The words about mars had piqued her interest but she knew she wasn’t going to get an intelligent thought from the distressed awoken for the moment. “Get cloud to bring her something to eat” she ordered to her ghost gently before shifting to gently lift Skye up so she could place herself on skyes bed and help her sit up “it’s ok, we just need to get you to eat something ok” she soothed at skyes weak complaints.

Skye however either didn’t have the strength or will to fight her and settled against the exo’s chest. It took a few minutes before cloud arrived and he looked confused “what’s going on with her? Why is she bleeding?” He asked with concern.

Nero sighed “she went for a walk without her helmet, she’s fine, it’s just from the burns she had before she was healed”. She looked to cloud “can you help me get something down, she isn’t looking good... I don’t know if it’s just Venus or something else, but she isn’t taking this well”.

Cloud nodded and settled beside Skye gently “poor girl... do you think it’s because she remembers? I think maybe she lived here before she died...” he murmured quietly before gently helping Skye with a mouthful of soup.

“I’ve never seen anyone react so badly...” Nero admitted “and if what she Remembers is true... and I would it be surprised...” she added “I think she might know something about the exo’s....”

“But will she remember after all this?” Cloud asked quietly with a sigh.

Skye didn’t seem to bother listening to the conversation if she heard it, accepting food reluctantly looking distant. She was quite childish almost, seeming lost and uncertain, as if she wasn’t sure what was real and what wasn’t. It was in a moment of clarity that she looked to Nero tearfully “They are all gone aren’t they...” she murmured “dead... I’m the only one”. Nero seemed a bit surprised but nodded solemnly and Skye looked devastated, going silent and distant once more and there wasn’t another word that escaped her that day.

Skye almost seemed lifeless as the realisation set in that she had lost everything and she refused to eat further, there was nothing that could be done to prompt any sort of response from her after that and she simply laid in bed, occasionally sleeping and talking in her sleep as she tossed and turned anxiously.

When Skye woke the next day, she was still confused but she seemed more confused as to why she felt so upset, physically she felt better but it seemed her memories were starting to settle and fade. While it was tempting to take her back to the academy to use her while they could, Nero instead chose to allow her time to rest, providing Skye with a journal instead so she could write down her thoughts and feelings. It produced notes with a mix of ancient script, old memories and names and odd information that didn’t really fit anywhere specific. She did mention a final few memory like remembering she had a cat named socks once and remembering some things she did with her brother David, managing to explain how they ended up on the same ship together in space.

It was revealed that they were going to mars to participate in the exo program as scientists but clearly, they never made it since they were found in the wreck near Saturn. It also became clear that the pilot of the craft was probably what was left of David as Skye stated that he was a great pilot.

Nero found it better to not tell Skye all of the tragic details that she assumed, not wanting to upset her further. It was the fourth day when she woke up looking as if she had a nightmare. After the initial scare, explaining that she dreamt of a crash, she passed it off as nothing, not recognising the memory as a memory.

This time Skye simply needed to be reminded of hope and the present day and she caught up quickly quite happily, returning to the curious new warlock they had spent the first day with, somehow seemingly even more curious as all her golden age memory left her.

On returning to the academy, she saw it with new awestruck eyes. While she naturally remembered how to read, she couldn’t hack into the machines like she could the other day among not being able to recognise what some words meant even though she could read them. It was great for her as she begun to learn about everything with a brand new mind despite some disappointment from the fellow warlocks who saw the wasted potential however Nero was careful to protect her from the more greedy warlocks in their party.

She spent a good week on Venus before cloud and Nero headed home with her to the tower to become a fully-fledged guardian and begin her training.


	6. Awkward, yet Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye meets a strangely optimistic and easy to work with titan.

It had been a few years since skyes rather rough introduction to the world of guardians. She had now lived and died a bunch, seen many planets and craved to discover the universe like all warlocks before her. Her ghost hope seemed to come into her own as well after she had adjusted to the almost childlike thirst for knowledge her guardian had. While they didn’t always get along and it was bumpy at times, for the most part, they grew to understand each other.

Skye however found herself waiting in the hangar almost anxiously, she was used to going on research trips by now, but usually she went with much larger groups than three and despite knowing there was going to be a titan presence on this trip, they had heard rumours of strange things happening on Venus lately and it put the young warlock on edge.

As she waited for the party to turn up, she was a little surprised when she was beat to the hangar by a rather large titan in shiny armour. She had seen some shiny titans but this one clearly put their effort into armour care, and it showed, the next thing she noticed was that the titan was female. A little rare in skyes personal experience however that wasn’t saying much since she lived to study in the think tank of warlocks in the tower.

The titan greeted her with a cheery wave and nod as she sat down on some stairs in wait with a tablet in her hands, her face hidden by a helmet with a metal mohawk. it featured a deep purple stripe down the centre. Skye gave her a cautious smile before settling a bit away, she was a little socially awkward and had no idea what to say to a titan let alone a female titan. She assumed something along the lines of working out or something, but she was too shy to even try. Instead she just awkwardly waited for the rest of her team although she was surprised to find that only the female titan would be joining them this time.

Once everyone had assembled, the titan stood and approached the three and offered each warlock a handshake with a cheery greeting in a Russian accent, her handshake was as strong as any male titan and she seemed to pause on Skye briefly before continuing into business and it was decided that they would save on landing space and double up.

Skye immediately felt awkward when she was the one unfortunately stuck with the usually duller titan and she bit her lip awkwardly, not looking forward to the trip, already anticipating the awkward silence. There was a feeling of dread as she piled into the titan’s bulky ship quietly with her companies help and jumped in after locking them inside.

The titan busied herself around the ship for a moment before settling into the cockpit “make yourself comfortable” she mused to Skye behind her as the ship warmed up “we are going to take a little longer to get there” she explained.

Skye looked to the ship and she assumed because of the more cargo heavy nature of the ship, perhaps it wasn’t so fast, not that she minded. She settled into writing in her journal quietly as they got going and in the quiet cabin, only the scratching of pen on paper could be heard. It was about half an hour before anything interesting happened.

The titan allowed her ghost to take over as they moved into warp and she leaned back with a content sigh before bringing her hands up to free herself from her helmet revealing a pale almost white skinned awoken beauty with deep plum hair and bright blue eyes. Her face was marked but neat dots across her cheek’s, eyes and on her chin and as she clipped her helmet to her belt, she turned to look to Skye curiously. “You’re not a very talkative warlock are you” she mused playfully.

Skye looked up, jumping at the sudden interaction before pausing, not expecting such a beauty when she looked up and she blushed deeply under her helmet “uh... n-no...” she murmured shyly.

The titan smiled “she can talk... I thought I should introduce myself, I’m Elsie” she mused “it’s a pleasure to work with you, what should I call you?” She asked.

Skye would have been caught letting her gaze wander over the titan with a deep blush if not for her helmet but she forced herself to focus and cleared her throat “uh... Skye...” she replied “is it just Elsie?” she asked a little unsure, most guardians picked a last name.

Elsie nodded “yeah, don’t need another one” she chuckled “what about you?”.

Skye shook her head with a blush “just Skye...”.

Elsie smiled “I like the name” she mused before sitting up “I’ll leave you alone” she promised, just thought I’d introduce myself since we are sharing a ship” she explained before turning back to the cockpit.

Skye was a little surprised, most titans weren’t this friendly, sure they said hi but normally they gave a nod or a salute and they were big strong men who were there only for business, this titan however seemed be doing it almost for fun with an edge of seriousness but not so much that it was off putting, not to mention she was one of the most beautiful awoken women she’d ever seen in her short life.

As promised, the titan didn’t bother the warlock again however Skye couldn’t focus and kept glancing up to the titan; wanting to say something but not knowing what to say so it was silent as she fought with her mind with frustration until they got to their destination. As they landed at the cosmodrome, the titan seemed to briefly busy herself with a tablet before getting up and looked to the warlock with a polite smile “you need a hand to get out of here?” She asked as she opened up the rooftop hatch.

Skye normally didn’t have a problem using her boost to help lift her out and she blushed standing “oh, I can use my boost, it’s ok” she murmured awkwardly. Elsie gave the warlock a look before nodding and continuing to move around the cockpit and Skye let herself out of the confined space with a deep breath, jumping off the ship with a sigh to try and focus on the task at hand.

Elsie followed after a moment, jumping down with a thud behind her before tapping the warlock’s shoulder playfully, holding out the warlock’s bag. “this isn’t mine; I assume it’s yours” she mused.

Skye cursed under her breath looking embarrassed and took the bag “Uh, yeah, thank you...” she muttered. “I’m a bit tired today” she admitted, hoping the titan believed it.

Elsie chuckled and set about putting her helmet on “it’s all good” she mused “you seem young” she observed “you will figure it out eventually” she assured gently before moving towards the two other waiting warlocks.

Skye paused at that comment, for a moment feeling offended before being thrown off by the assurance, she wasn’t that young, but after a moment, she realised the titan acted as if she was probably older, traveller only knew how much older she was but it was comforting that her total lack of grace wasn’t seen as total uselessness at least.

Skye shook herself off before following to join the group and off they went. Their mission today was to check on a number of computer systems connected to satellites and intel networks that covered almost all of old Russia, however the system was playing up at it was a big system. With the presence of hive in the area, they decided to send three warlock and at least one guard so there were no accidents.

Once Elsie’s helmet was on, it was much easier for Skye to focus and she was able to work with the other two warlocks to figure out where the problems in the system were. This was the first time that she had done this sort of work, so she was training in a way. It was a bit slow going but once she had it figured out, things moved smoothly. Normally titans were quite impatient as warlocks thought to much but not a single complaint was heard from Elsie who followed without interrupting their work.

While she paced to keep herself busy, it wasn’t the impatient sort of pacing so she didn’t bother the three, instead watching the radar for any sign of hive or fallen that tended to hide out in the darkened buildings.

Things only changed when they headed deeper into the darkened ruins and they entered a pitch-black room full of hive gunk. They searched the room for life but didn’t find any despite the feeling of the room, so they began trying to salvage some information from the servers.

Skye wasn’t really paying attention when she was suddenly shoved aside into the wall by something hard, and a loud scream echoed through the room as it suddenly came alive with the sound of hive. As Skye looked around, she realised Elsie was the one who held her in place and she seemed to have been hit by something, that was all Skye could see before Elsie moved to reveal a knight towering over her and the titan turned to pull back a fist as purple light glowed around her and the sound of cracking chitin was loud as she put her full force into a punch, staggering the knight briefly.

She followed that up with a heavy kick to the knight’s knee, the leg cracking with a sickening crunch and it kneeled with a pained growl, obviously not expecting the titan to take him on in a fist fight.

She finished the attack with a heavy knee to its head and it faded into dusty void light as it was crushed under her metal and strength and the titan was left breathing a bit heavier than before. Now her back was turned, a large gash became obvious in her back, cutting through her armour almost completely, she seemed to ignore it though as she looked to Skye “sorry, I hope I didn’t hurt you, we gotta go though” she urged before grabbing the warlocks hand and pulling her with to the way out and shoving her gently “run, I’ll get the others” she assured before wasting no time to run back into the darkness.

Skye almost followed but hearing the sounds of the hive, her fear overtook her, and she backed up tearfully before doing as she was told. She had never seen the hive in person before, but she knew what they could do, she had studied them extensively and she was too scared to walk back into the darkness to fight them.

Once she had retreated to safety, Skye leaned against the wall and burst into scared and guilty tears “I should have gone to help...” she whimpered “but I couldn’t...”.

Hope was quick to appear in front of her “no no, it’s ok, the hive are dangerous, if you were told to run, there had to be a reason, you’re ok” she promised, almost trying to convince herself too.

“I’m supposed to be able to fight the darkness!” Skye argues weakly “but I got so scared... I can fight fallen., even cabal... but... I... I saw the pictures... the stories... the torture... what if the others don’t come out?” She whispered

Hope floated over to nudge her hand “Skye, it’s ok, that’s why they sent a titan, surely, they will be ok, they have been doing this longer than you, they have to be fine” she assured.

Their conversation was interrupted by the appearance of another warlock followed by Elsie a moment later carrying the last one over her shoulder and she set him down gently, her strength clear as it seemed almost effortless. Skye let out a relieved breath to greet them tearfully.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see or hear anything, I didn’t know, and I was so scare- “she gushed only to be cut off by Elsie looking at her.

The titan however moved over to put her hands on her shoulder comfortingly “calm down... take a breath” she soothed “that’s why I’m here” she promised “you did good” she nodded.

Skye was silenced, not expecting the kindness that came from the titan and while the warlocks didn’t necessarily seem to agree completely, they didn’t disagree either.

The rest of the trip was easy despite leaving Skye a bit shaken and it once more came time to pile into Elsie’s ship to head home. This was where the other two warlocks split and after a bit of a chat, Skye found herself once more following the titan back to her bulky ship. Where the armour had been damaged was mis coloured as it had seemingly only just been repaired and guilt settled deeply into the young warlock’s stomach. Elsie however didn’t seem bothered as she turned to Skye as they arrived at her ship “want a hand up?” She asked cheerfully?”.

Skye shook her head shyly before jumping up gracefully. She wasn’t counting on the ship being damp and slippery however and as she landed her feet slid out from underneath her forcing her to tumble backwards and back to earth with shock. She however didn’t hit the ground as the titan caught her roughly, saving her from hurting herself for the most part.

“Careful, my ships a bit slippery after rain” she chuckled, setting the warlock back on her feet.

Skye blushed as she tried to catch her breath “T-Thank you...” she murmured with embarrassment.

“Tell you what, how about we do this instead” Elsie shifted to put her hands on the warlocks waist before lifting her up and setting her on the wing almost effortlessly “take it easy this time” she mused “I’d hate for you to fall for me again, I’d wonder if you liked me” she teased.

Skye was thrown off by her lifting up before blushing further at her comments, this time she took more care and didn’t slip but after a moment she found her voice “you’re not the stupidest of titans that I’ve met” she replied with mock confidence, earning a laugh from Elsie.

The titan then lifted herself onto the ship and opened the hatch to let them in “hey, I’ll take that compliment” she chuckled.

As Elsie settled into the cockpit, Skye once more settled into the back of her ship and sighed before taking a moment to calm down pull out her book to continue studying, however she got annoyed as she realised her helmet was kinda dirty, trying to clean it with her hands only made it worse so she shyly took her helmet off to continue her writing. She didn’t notice Elsie’s gaze pause on her briefly before she did the same before taking off and heading home.

It was a few minutes before Skye finally bit her lip and found her voice once more “uh... is your armour ok?” She asked, “I noticed it was damaged”. She admitted.

Elsie looked back to her and smiled “yeah, my armours fine, nothing a clean and polish won’t fix” she assured playfully.

Skye looked unsure “where did that knight come from?” She asked.

Elsie looked thoughtful “I was slow to pick it up on radar... I guess it came from some part of the next room of something, knights can be quite sneaky if necessary” she admitted.

“How did you know to...” Skye blushed as she paused “protect me?”.

Elsie smiled “don’t take this the wrong way, but you didn’t hear my call... I figured you were one of those warlocks who got really into what they were doing, because you didn’t notice... I’m just glad I could get there before you got hurt” she admitted.

Skye looked embarrassed “oh... I didn’t... very observant” she murmured “I was just trying to do the job right” she admitted “I’m sorry”.

Elsie shrugged “hey, I don’t mind, it’s my job to protect, I’m useless if you can protect yourself” she teased before shaking her head “it’s ok, lessons are learned over time, you will figure it out, and until then, mistakes will be made” she looked to Skye “maybe just make sure you have someone around, or have your ghost watch for you if your busy” she suggested politely.

Skye nodded shyly “uh, I’m not great at working with people” she admitted “but I can try”.

Elsie smiled and turned to face her, leaving the shop in her ghosts hands “well I don’t think your that bad, but if you like, I’ll put up with you until you find someone else” she offered “if you need a dumb titan, I can be that dumb titan so you can finish your work” she mused “I’ll give you my feed” she offered.

Skye blushed awkwardly before giving her a small smile “thanks, I’d appreciate that” she admitted.

Elsie put a hand to her heart playfully “I promise to stay out of your way” she teased before turning around and focusing on the flight. Skye nodded and smiled to herself, she had certainly not expected to find such a pleasant titan, let alone a friend, but it was nice since she was usually a bit of a loner.


End file.
